Bathroom Series: The Question
by Ariel Hedgehog
Summary: Pete is asked to make the biggest decision of his life


Author's note: This story follows The Swap and The Gift but can be read on its own. Reviews are welcome with great pleasure :) Once again thanks to Eridani Moon for the beta and the little magic!

Not my characters except one.

Rated M for safety

**The Question**

Pete was doing a bit of cleaning at the B&B. Usually, Leena took care of everything for them, but she had a bad case of pneumonia, and they had all agreed to take care of the house while she was recuperating. Pete had wanted to do the cooking, but that suggestion had been quickly vetoed by the girls and Artie; who said that greasy take out was nice once in a while, but not twice a day for a week. So Myka was doing the cooking with Artie; while Pete, Steve, Helena and Claudia were doing the cleaning.

Pete was currently emptying the trash cans in every room; ending with the bathroom. There, something on the top of the trash can caught his attention. Frowning, he put on a cleaning glove and carefully picked it up, his eyes narrowing as he studied the object. Swearing under his breath, he then sighed heavily. This could mean trouble; _big_ trouble. Placing the item in a tissue and then tucking it into the back pocket of his jeans, he swiftly finished his chores before seeking out Claudia. He found her down the hall, dancing to the music blasting from her earbuds while vacuuming the rooms.

Raising his voice, he waved his hand to get her attention, calling, "Hey Claud, can I talk to you for a second?"

Turning the vacuum off, Claudia narrowed her eyes and stated, "Pete, I told you I'm not swapping chores with you! You drew the shortest straw, deal with it."

"No, no… it's not about that." Glancing around to make sure no one could overhear them, he lowered his voice, asking, "Can we go somewhere more private?"

Claudia was suddenly intrigued. Pete was acting very weird and that usually spelled trouble… Her favourite word. Snagging his shirt, she pulled him down the hall to her bedroom and slipped inside. Pete closed the door and leaned against it as he began, "Look Claudia, you know I've always considered myself as your big brother, right?"

"Uh... yeah..." answered Claudia, unsure of where Pete was going with this.

Offering her a comforting smile, he said, "I know you prefer to talk about this kind of stuff with Myka, because… Well, let's face it; I'm not very good at the girl stuff. But I want you to know that I'm here for you if you need me and I hope Dwayne will do the right thing. And if he doesn't, I'll break his leg or something really, _really_ painful."

Claudia was now convinced something was wrong with Pete. Narrowing her eyes, she demanded, "What are you talking about, man? Did you take something or do you have an artefact on you or what?"

Pete shook his head and took the item out of his pocket, holding it out to her. "I'm talking about this!" he said, showing her the little stick with a plus sign on one side.

Claudia's eyes became as big as saucers. Shaking her head, she denied, "EWW! Whoa! That's not mine!"

Now Pete was confused too. Frowning, he studied his friend's face for any sign of subterfuge, softly questioning, "What do you mean, it's not yours?"

Rolling her eyes, Claudia replied, "I mean… It's. Not. Mine."

"It has to be," he argued. Pointing a finger at her, he argued, "You're the only one who's dating."

"Really?" Rolling her eyes again, Claudia held up her hand and ticked her fingers off, demanding, "What about Myka and HG? Or Leena?"

Pete folded his arms over his chest and smirked. "Well, perhaps you don't understand the logistics, but Myka and HG can't have kids together. So that leaves Leena… and I didn't even know she was dating." His eyes went wide as he hissed, "Do you think she doesn't really have pneumonia after all, and she's just ashamed of what happened to her?"

"What do you mean she doesn't have pneumonia?" Smacking Pete on the chest, Claudia growled, "You heard Doctor Calder just like I did, and besides; she's been coughing so much lately I'm surprised she hasn't coughed up a lung already."

"Yeah, you're right." Pete was quiet for several seconds as he thought it over and then said, "I think we should talk to the others about it."

Claudia nodded eagerly and the two went to the kitchen where they found Helena washing the dishes. Myka was sitting at the table, working on their wedding plans with Artie while they enjoyed cups of tea. Poor Steve was stuck outside, mowing the lawn.

Pete was still holding the test in his hand and he carefully placed it on the counter, stating, "Guys, we need to talk about this. We need to tell Leena that we'll be there for her no matter what."

At the sight of the test, Myka blushed and Helena became uncomfortable.

"It's not Leena's," said the Brit after several tense seconds. Turning to meet Pete's eyes, she stated, "It's mine."

Pete and Claudia were equally confused now, and Pete's anger got the better of him. "You mean you not only cheated on Myka; the woman you're about to marry, but you've managed to get yourself knocked up in the process?" He looked at Myka, who was sharing a look with Helena and felt his mouth drop open. Staring at his partner, he demanded, "And you're okay with it? Are you crazy?"

Myka tried to calm down her partner. "Pete, it's not what you think. Please, let me explain…"

But Pete didn't listen and kept on ranting. "I mean I thought you guys were 'til death do us part and all that stuff. Now you're telling me it's an open relationship? When the hell did that happen?"

"PETE!" yelled Helena, her dark eyes flashing with anger. Pointing a finger at the irate man, she ordered, "Let Myka talk."

Pete's mouth snapped shut in shock as Myka smiled at her fiancée. Winking at the other woman, Myka explained, "As I was saying, it's not what you think. Helena is _not_ pregnant."

Once again, confusion showed on Pete's face. Shaking his head, he indicated the test with a wave of his hand, growling, "What? I've looked, it's positive."

"I'm not pregnant," said Helena, blushing slightly. "I'm ovulating. It's an ovulation test."

Moving to wrap her arm around Helena's waist, Myka said, "We've talked about it and we've decided to start a family. Since we don't know Helena's cycle, she's been doing ovulation tests for the last two weeks. Now that we know how long her cycle is and what her peak ovulation days are, we'll be able to better predict next month's ovulation and get the best possible dates for the insemination."

Pete calmed down, and then asked the question that was burning his lips. "Who's going to be the father?"

The girls exchanged a look and with a silent nod to her fiancée, Myka asked, "Well, it's not how we wanted to do this but... Would you be our baby daddy?"

Artie choked on his tea and spit it across the table, coughing loudly.

"What?" Pete was stunned. Surely he hadn't heard them correctly. Clearing his throat, he croaked, "I'm sorry… what?"

"We would like for you to sire a child for us," replied Helena with a smile.

Pete started to laugh nervously. "Good one, ladies. I actually thought you were serious there for a minute."

Seeing he was the only one laughing, he stopped as Myka sighed. "Judging by your reaction, I can extrapolate your answer. It's alright Pete; forget we even mentioned it."

Myka left her planning and took a dish towel to help Helena.

"Wait a minute!" defended Pete. "You can't drop something like this on me and then act as if it didn't happen. Can we talk about this?"

Helena placed her hand on Myka's arm and met her lover's eyes, whispering, "He does have a point, darling."

Myka sighed again. Throwing her hands up in the air, she said, "Fine. What do you have to say?"

Pete tried to make order of the chaotic questions firing through his mind. Clearing his throat, he gently asked, "First of all, why me? Why not a sperm bank or Steve?"

"Why not Steve what?" No one had heard the screen door open and they whirled to find a sweaty, grass-stained Steve standing there with his hands on his hips. When no one answered him, he prompted, "Well?"

"Myka and HG want Pete to be their baby daddy," blurted Claudia.

"Oh sweet!" Leaning against the counter, Steve chugged from the bottle of water that Claudia had handed him, winking at his friend as he whispered, "This is going to be interesting."

Myka exchanged a long look with Helena before answering. "We want you because we know you and you have good qualities; both physical and spiritual ones. You're a good man and you have everything we're looking for in a father for our child."

Pete noticed her choice of words. Smiling he inquired, "A father… not just a sperm donor?"

This time, it was Helena who answered. "Yes Peter, a father. We understand it would be cruel to ask you to father a child and watch it grow up practically in front of your eyes and not be involved. We're open for discussion on legal arrangements, should you decide to do this."

Pete was overwhelmed by the situation. Shaking his head, he stammered, "I… I need time to think about it."

Helena smiled at him. "Take all the time you need. We know it's not an easy decision to make and we'll respect your choice, whatever it is."

Pete left but Claudia stayed behind. Tilting her head to the side, the youngster asked, "Why didn't you ask Steve?"

Myka exchanged a look with Steve, unsure if he wanted her to tell the story. He shrugged and softly said, "They did." Sadness filled his eyes as he added, "I told them I would be honoured but... I can't have children, Claud, I'm sterile."

Claudia gasped and placed her hand on his arm, "Oh. I'm so sorry dude!"

Stave gave her a little smile. "It's okay. I've come to terms with it."

Claudia couldn't help herself and hugged her best friend tightly. "Still sucks, man."

Steve smiled and winked at the ladies, replying, "Yeah, but with a little luck, we'll soon have a little one running around here; building odd things, playing with miniature Tesla's and driving Artie crazy."

Glaring at his team members over his tea cup, Artie growled, "I heard that!"

Pete took his time thinking about the huge question his friends had asked him. He always knew that one day he would have children, but he had never found the perfect mother. For a while, he had thought Kelly would be the one, but things hadn't turned out so great. Maybe this would be the perfect solution; he loved Myka like a sister, and had learned to accept and love Helena, and he knew they would make incredible parents. Sighing, for the millionth time in his life, he wished his dad was still alive. Maybe _he_ could have helped him decide.

After several days of debating, one evening he found himself at the library, looking up information on artificial insemination and fatherhood. He could have done the research at the B&B, but he didn't want the others to know or bug him. He spent several hours reading and printing what he thought could be important and ended up staying at the computer until the library was about to close. On his way out, he literally ran into a young woman, sending her to the floor; papers flying everywhere. Pete apologized profusely as he helped her up, wondering how the week could get any worse. She smiled at him, saying it was her fault for not paying attention. As they started gathering their papers, the woman's eyes fell on one of the headlines on Pete's papers. Raising an eyebrow, she offered, "Wow. I never thought I'd meet a guy who's not afraid to walk around with that kind of stuff on him."

Pete had gotten distracted by the beautiful woman on her knees in front of him, and glancing down in confusion, muttered, "Huh?"

The woman pointed to Pete's papers, laughing as he blushed and stammered, "Oh. Uh... I just…"

"That's ok." Smiling brightly, she added, "It's nice to see a man who isn't afraid of what people are going to think and who wants children with his partner."

Pete blinked several times as her words sank in; finally found his voice to exclaim, "Oh! It's not for me."

The woman smiled and nodded. "Sure."

"Well, I mean..." Sighing, he stated, "It's complicated… Very complicated."

Her eyes twinkled with merriment as she replied, "I'm sure it is."

They were interrupted by the library's manager, who told them they could come back the next day because they were now closed. Pete and the woman hurried to gather their things and left the building. Outside, Pete turned to look one last time and found the woman studying him. "I'm Lauren by the way."

Pete shook her extended hand. "Pete. Very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Pete." Lauren seemed to have a silent debate before questioning, "Do you want to go for a drink?"

Pete smiled. This woman sure knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to go after it. Nodding, he replied, "I'd love to get a drink with you, but it would be better if it was coffee instead. I know a place down the street where they have the best cookies in town."

Lauren was surprised that a man preferred coffee over beer but didn't comment. They went to Lily's Café where they got coffee and cookies. They started talking and eventually the conversation came to the subject of children. Pete explained to Lauren about Myka and Helena and the big question they had asked. Lauren listened quietly before asking, "So they're asking you to be a father, not a donor?"

Pete nodded. Lauren studied his face as she further inquired, "Would you get to see your child often? Do they want to give you rights and all?"

Pete nodded again, explaining the situation as it had been laid out for him. "They want me to have every right possible… And the kid would live next door so I would see him often... Every day if I wanted."

Lauren took a careful sip of her coffee and then met his eyes as she asked, "And what do you really think about all this?"

"I think that it isn't exactly how I'd figured I'd have children, but in my line of work you never know." Shrugging, he added, "And 40 is rearing its ugly head, so if I want to see the kid grow up and get to college before I'm senile, now would be a good time. And it would mean a lot to Myka if I do this… She's like a sister to me."

Raising her eyebrow, Lauren prompted, "I sense a 'but' coming."

"But what if I finally find my _one_? Will she understand that I had a child with my best friend?" Meeting her eyes, Pete softly questioned, "And what about the kid? Will he understand it? What if he's picked on at school because of my decision?"

Lauren placed a friendly hand on Pete's. "Seems like an awful lot of questions and I can understand why you're hesitating. I know we've only known each other for a few hours, but I'd like to offer you a piece of advice… No matter what you do; no matter what your decision is, your child could be picked on at school. I come from a traditional family and I was picked on mercilessly. It's just how children are; how society is. We mock the people who are different to make ourselves feel better. This child won't be bothered if he or she has two moms and a dad that don't live together. As long as your child is brought up with love and respect, that's all that matters. And as for your _one_, as you refer to it; if she's truly your one, she won't mind what you did; she'll even love you more for it. She'll love you _because_ she's your one, the one perfect for you, who accepts you just as you are."

Pete was stunned. Taking a sip of coffee to cover his shock, he questioned, "Wow. Are you a psychologist or something like that?"

Lauren laughed happily. "Nope. I'm a romance novelist."

"Ah, that would explain it." Shaking his head as he winked at her, he asked, "And what does a romance novelist do in this part of the world?"

"I got a bit of a writer's block, so I decided to take a road trip and see where it leads me. I left from New York and I ended up here." Returning his wink, she whispered, "The people in my head thought it was a nice place for my next novel; so I stopped, got a room in town and now I'm writing again."

Raising an eyebrow, he teased, "The people in your head?"

Lauren started laughing. "That's what I call my characters. They tend to come alive in there and sometimes they even take over… They're quite harmless I assure you."

Studying her, Pete quietly asked, "So if I want to take you out for dinner tomorrow night, do I have to ask someone in particular?"

She giggled. "Just me. And I'd love to go for dinner tomorrow. Pick me up at 7?"

Smiling happily, he nodded. "I'll be there."

They quickly exchanged their numbers and left the café.

When Pete got back at Leena's, he was surprised to find Myka and Helena cuddled in the living room. Both women were reading a book, Helena with her head on Myka's lap. Pete sat down in front of them and said, "I have one question. Would I make a direct deposit or would we use a turkey baster?"

It took a second for both Myka and Helena to understand what he was talking about but when they did, they started laughing. When they finally dried their tears, Myka answered: "You'd be doing your thing in a cup and then Doctor Calder will inject it in directly in Helena's uterus. Sorry Pete, but you won't get to sleep with my fiancée, even if you think she's hot."

"Hey I didn't say that!" Blushing as he averted his gaze from Myka's knowing eyes, he muttered, "I just wanted to know!"

Helena got up from her position on the couch and looked at him. Reaching out to take his hands in hers, she questioned, "Does this mean you've reached a decision?"

Pete took a deep breath and let it out. Nodding, he replied, "Yes. I'll be your baby daddy. But I want the legal stuff taken care of by a lawyer before we even start. I want everything to be perfectly clear between us."

Myka jumped of the couch and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Pete. You have no idea how much this means to us. You're a great man."

Helena came to hug him too. "Thank you Peter."

A few months later, Pete was taking an early morning shower with Lauren at the B&B. They had cut the water and Pete was deeply ramming his girlfriend against the wall. They were so into each other that they didn't hear the bathroom door open. When he heard the sound of someone retching, Pete froze and kept Lauren in position, holding her against the wall and placing a finger on her lips to keep her quiet.

Myka entered the bathroom seconds after Helena. "Honey, are you okay?"

"I'm puking my bloody guts out, of course I'm not okay!" snapped Helena.

Myka retrieved something from a cabinet and gave it to Helena, who mumbled, "Could you turn around while I do this?"

Myka turned her back with a sigh, staring at the door until the retching stopped. Glancing over her shoulder as Helena flushed the toilet, she quickly turned back around as the Brit went to rinse her mouth then came back to the toilet where she peed on the stick. When she was done, she put it face down on the counter and washed her hands. Then she turned to Myka who looked as nervous as she was.

Myka smiled, comforting, "Now, remember Helena, it's like before. If it didn't work this time, we'll try next month and the month after until we succeed."

"I know." Nodding as though to confirm the plan to herself, Helena whispered, "I just pray it worked this time. And for baby number two, you're carrying it."

Giggling, Myka kissed her lover's cheek, murmuring, "We'll see when that time gets here. Has it been a minute yet?"

Nodding, Helena took the stick and looked at it blankly. When she didn't react, Myka took her in her arms, whispering, "I'm sorry honey."

Smiling, Helena whispered in her ear, "Congratulations, mama."

Myka's eyes grew huge. "It worked? I'm going to be a mother?"

Laughing happily, Helena replied, "Yes my darling, it worked!"

The girls fell into an embrace and started kissing passionately. After a few minutes, Myka detached herself from Helena, stating, "Oh my God, we have to tell Pete!"

The voice booming from the tub scared them both as Pete called, "I already know! Now could you two get the hell out so we can finish showering?"

The End


End file.
